The present invention relates to a speaker system, and more particularly, to a speaker unit mounting structure in a stationary type speaker system installed in a rear portion of a vehicle compartment.
In a conventional speaker system, a baffle plate is provided at a front portion of a cabinet, and the baffle plate is formed with a bore for fixely securing a flange portion of a speaker unit such as a woofer speaker at or around the bore, to thereby attach the speaker unit to the cabinet. With the structure, a cone or a vibration surface of the speaker unit is directed in parallel with the baffle plate.
In case of a stationary type speaker system for installation within a vehicle compartment, the cabinet has relatively light weight. With the light weight structure, the cabinet and the baffle plate may be vibrated due to the low range audible sound emanation from the woofer, and further, resonance may occur at a specific frequency, to thereby degrade a frequency response characteristic. As a result, a desirable reproduced sound may not be provided.